dc_comics_fanfictionfandomcom-20200214-history
Justice League (GGD)
Justice League was the seventh installment of the DC Cinematic Universe. The film was directed by J.J. Abrams and was written by Abrams, Geoff Johns, David S. Goyer, Bruce Timm, and Paul Dini. Justice League serves as the final film of Phase One and the accumulation of all the standalone superhero films. Cast * David Ginutoli as Kal-El/Clark Kent/Superman * Josh Brolin as Bruce Wayne/Batman * Alexa Davalos as Diana of Themyscira/Diana Prince/Wonder Woman * Mike Vogel as Barry Allen/The Flash * Sam Claffin as Arthur Curry/Aquaman * Taylor Kitsch as Hal Jordan/Green Lantern * Idris Elba as J'onn J'onzz/Martian Manhunter * Frank Welker as White Martians (voice only) * Taraji P. Henson as Amanda Waller * Jason Statham as Wade Eilling * James McAvoy as Saul Erdel * Hugh Laurie as Alfred Pennyworth * Scott Porter as Steve Trevor * John Marshall Jones as Silas Stone * Rachel McAdams as Lois Lane * Ray Wise as Perry White ''(cameo only) * Nathan Kress as ''Jimmy Olsen ''(cameo only) * Ellie Kemper as ''Cat Grant ''(cameo only) * William H. Macy as ''Jim Gordon ''(cameo only) * Michelle Rodriguez as ''Renee Montoya ''(cameo only) * Brian Baumgartner as ''Harvey Bullock ''(cameo only) * Ice-T as ''Crispus Allen ''(cameo only) * Cuba Gooding Jr. as ''Ethan Bennett ''(cameo only) * Winona Ryder as ''Vicki Vale ''(cameo only) * Phyllis Smith as ''Etta Candy ''(cameo only) * Emilia Clarke as ''Mera ''(cameo only) * Jenna Fischer as ''Iris West ''(cameo only) * Sendhil Ramamurthy as ''David Singh ''(cameo only) * Kevin Durand as ''Kilowog ''(cameo only) * Harry Lloyd as ''Tomar-Re ''(cameo only) * Seth MacFarlane as ''Ch'P (cameo only) * Matt Bomer as Hank Henshaw (cameo only) Plot An alien invasion is coming; an army of White Martians are headed for Earth in order to eliminate J'onn J'onzz, the last living Green Martian. After witnessing the army preparing to head for his home planet, Hal Jordan of the Green Lantern Corps goes against the Guardians of the Universe and heads to Earth. After discovering Superman, the Man of Steel, is an alien, he heads for Metropolis to warn him of the incoming threat. Superman and Green Lantern gather a team of superheroes (Batman, Wonder Woman, Flash, Aquaman) to stop the threat. When J'onn learns of the team, he gets their attention, leading to him being set free by the government so he can join this newly formed superhero team. Dubbed the "Justice League" by the President, can the world's greatest heroes protect an entire planet from an onslaught of Martians? End-Credits Scene Wade Eilling is shown at an army base. He walks into a room and closes a door behind him. Eilling walks over to a briefcase, and opens it to reveal a serum inside. Eilling stares at it briefly before slamming it shut. He steps outside, where a soldier approaches him. The soldier says that Amanda Waller is waiting for him, and that it's urgent. Category:DC Cinematic Universe (GGD) Category:GGD Category:Unfinished Category:Movies